Puck on Mountain Dew
by Cheerful Grimm Reaper
Summary: What horrors will be on leashed when puck is given Mountain Dew! Version 1-Puck being...British? Co-written with findthefourth. plz no flames, me and findthefourth are just starting out!
1. Civil Puck

Sabrina glanced at her sister uneasily, "Are you sure this is a good idea

**This is part 1 of 3. Each part with be about Puck reacting to Mountain Dew in a different way. This story was co-written with findthefourth. Dumb name I know, but hey she's my cousin what am I suppose to do? ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm, if I did well it would stink because all my writing stinks.**

Sabrina glanced at her sister uneasily, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh come on! We'll never know if we don't try," replied Daphne.

Puck grinned. "Awesome." Then he picked up the unopened can of Mountain Dew in front of him.

For Sabrina, time seemed to slow to a crawl as he popped the tab, tilted his head back, and took his first-ever gulp of the energy soda.

As he set the drink down, his eyes glazed over for a moment. Then they cleared.

"That was delicious," he said… in a British accent.

Daphne giggled.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked, confusion clouding his face.

"Your voice sounds silly," she said.

Puck looked offended. "That's so rude!" he said stiffly, still with the British accent.

Sabrina had been giggling with Daphne, but now she realized that the boy might not be joking. "Um, Puck… I think what Daphne means is that she doesn't understand why you're speaking with a British accent."

Puck raised one eyebrow curiously. "Am I? How very odd…" He sighed. "Yet another mystery I'm sure we'll have to solve." He got out of his chair and made his way to the stairs.

Sabrina gaped. "Wait… so… you're not joking?"

"Of course not, why would I joke? It's not dignified," Puck said in a bored voice.

"This is freaking me out," Daphne said. One look at her face, and Sabrina believed her.

"All right, you go upstairs, Daphne. I'll figure this out," Sabrina soothed.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Obviously the sugar rush sent me into shock, causing me to develop an entirely new personality."

Sabrina still wasn't sure if she believed him, but it seemed like the only explanation. "Um… okay… so if you have a new personality, then you're not interested in training chimpanzees for the military, or throwing me in gross stuff, or stuff like that."

"Nope," Puck replied cheerfully. "I've realized that my acting out like that was because I was in love with you and knew no other way to show it. But I'm far more interested in science and other such studies now."

Sabrina gaped again, but the boy pushed her lower jaw up gently. "Well, I'm off to research the life cycle of the Gypsy Moth now. Toodle-oo." He kissed her on the cheek and walked off – in a dignified manner, of course.

**Pyro Chimp- Well what do you think? Me and findthefourth with update ASAP. We are also working on two other stories because well, we have no life. Anyways we'll update soon!**


	2. Wuv you

**IT'S DONE! WOOT!**

**Sorry it took so long. I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina glanced at her sister uneasily. "This is so not a good idea."

"Oh come on! We'll never know if we don't try," replied Daphne.

"We already tried!!! And it turned out badly!" protested Sabrina.

Puck frowned. "I still don't remember that. What exactly happened? All I remember is waking up to a room of evil butterflies that ate my clothes."

Sabrina blushed. "Um… nothing. At all. Just… forget it. But you really shouldn't drink that." She moved to take the soda from him, but Daphne pinned her arms behind her back and shrieked, "Drink up quick!"

Puck grinned. "Awesome." Then he picked up the unopened can of Mountain Dew in front of him.

For Sabrina, time seemed to slow to a crawl as he popped the tab, tilted his head back, and took a gulp of the energy soda.

As he set the drink down, his eyes glazed over for a moment. Then they cleared.

"Ow. My tummy huwts, 'Bwina," Puck whined.

"Well, at least it's not a British accent anymore. But why is he talking like a little kid?" Sabrina wondered, with Puck continuing to whimper in the background. Fortunately, the noise subsided a bit when he started sucking his thumb.

"He did drink quite a bit of it at one time. The sugar overload must have given him an extremely painful stomachache, and now the pain is making him psychologically revert to a childlike state," Daphne explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, probably," Sabrina agreed. "… Wait, what? Where did you learn this stuff?"

"Elvis."

"'Bwina!!!!" cried Puck. "I wanna piece-a candy! And a teddy bear! And a monster truck!"

"No," Sabrina said.

Puck looked up at her innocently. "Then how about a hug?"

"Daphne, give him a hug, please," said Sabrina, backing away.

"YAY!!!" shrieked the fairy, and tackled Daphne. "HUGGLES, DAFFY!"

_Daffy?_ thought Sabrina. _Maybe getting him to sleep will help. It worked last time._

"Naptime, buddy!" she announced. "Let's go upstairs!"

"'K. Wiw you cawwy me?" Puck asked sweetly.

"Sorry, Tweety Bird. You'll have to walk," Sabrina said.

"Noooooo!!!!" he whined. "Daffy, cawwy me!"

Daphne looked at him disbelievingly. "Are you KIDDING me?"

The fairy started crying. "I wanna be cawwied!"

"For crying out loud…" Sabrina muttered. "Daphne, grab his arms. I got the legs." Staggering, they somehow managed to carry the fairy boy upstairs. He happily curled up on his trampoline, snuggling an irritated monkey- sorry. Chimpanzee.

"I wove you 'Bwina," Puck said drowsily, then fell asleep.

Sabrina looked affectionately at him. "Love you too, Puck." Then she caught herself and screamed in horror.

---To Be Continued---


End file.
